leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Dragon
The Dragon is the second most powerful neutral monster on Summoner's Rift in League of Legends. Gameplay Killing the dragon grants 190 gold to each player on the killing team and gives experience to killer and nearby allies. The killer receives 25 bonus gold. It is described in-game as "a powerful and dangerous monster who can blow fire on its enemies causing damage over time and slowing attack speed. Slaying this foe grants global gold to your team". If the dragon is slain, it will respawn after 6 minutes. * The debuff from Dragon deals 60 true damage over 4 seconds and reduces your attack speed by 20%. The debuff refreshes as Dragon attacks. Background The scent of chaos fuels the flames in the heart of the Dragon. Drawn to this war-torn land, the mightiest of beasts has settled deep within the Summoner's Rift, awaiting the next great war. To those who wake this slumbering ancient, beware: for his sharp teeth and suffocating breath have been tempered by the bravest of champions, and yet it is he that still thrives in the depths of the Rift. Strategy * Controlling and killing the dragon can lead to a gold advantage for your team. ** The 190 global gold is equivalent to approximately 7-10 minion kills for everyone on your team, depending on the stage of the game. So killing the dragon is roughly equivalent to killing 38 creeps (~ 6 whole waves) and distributing the gold equally. It is generally considered to be worth as much as 2 champion kills, making it a very high value target. * When killing the dragon, check that the enemy team has not warded the area to avoid ganks. ** Ganks at the dragon are in fact pretty frequent, as your team will be weakened by it and with limited escape paths. A good gank at the dragon may result in a lot of deaths for your team, with the dragon kill being stolen by the enemies. * Try to keep a ward in the river near the dragon to know if it has spawned or is being killed. ** This ward also provides vision of enemy champions switching between the middle and bottom lanes. ** Consequently you should consider pink warding or sweeping with oracles before attempting dragon. * Killing the dragon is one of the jobs of the jungler. He may require help from the team, especially from the bottom or the mid lane. ** This is one of the reasons why there are usually 2 champions in the bottom lane, with the top lane being solo, when there is a jungler on your team. ** , and are examples of junglers that are capable of killing the dragon alone at early levels. * Trying to kill the dragon before level 5 as a jungler is generally a bad idea. Try enlisting the help of your bottom lane allies temporarily for an earlier and easier kill. * "Pulling dragon" (attacking it and then backing away to lead it out of its lair) can be vital, as if it remains in its lair it is possible for an enemy champion to from across the back wall and steal the last hit if they realize that your team is attempting to defeat the dragon. Development Dragon Model.jpg|Dragon Final Concept Trivia * The Dragon is the only neutral creep in the game with magic resistance higher than its armor. * The Dragon is the only neutral creep in the game whose attacks applies a DoT debuff Patch History is now immune to armor and magic resist-shredding effects. V1.0.0.110: * is now immune to disables. V1.0.0.108: * Global gold reward reduced to 190 from 240. * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 0. * The on-hit burning debuff now affects the target of his attack but nobody else (previously it afflicted enemies in a cone but ignored the attack target). * The burning debuff now also reduces attack speed by 20%. * Updated the tooltip to reflect that the no longer grants global experience. V1.0.0.107: * Global gold reward increased to 240 from 130. * Global experience reward reduced to 0 from 200. V1.0.0.70: * Now spawns at 2:30. V1.0.0.63: * Respawn time increased to 6 minutes from 5 minutes. * Global gold reduced to 130 from 165. V0.9.22.7: * Global experience reduced to 145 from 250. * Global gold increased to 165 from 125. V0.8.22.115: * Health increased to 2980 from 2780. * Damage increased to 190 from 175. * Magic resistance increased to 0 from -30. V0.8.21.110: * AoE DoT reduced to 15 a second over 4 from 20 a second over 5 seconds. * Base damage increased to 175 from 140. * Level 1 hp increased to 3000 from 2450. * Maximum health scales by 220 instead of 200 per player level, leading to a max HP of 6740 instead of 5850. * Global gold increased to 125 from 100. * Respawn time increased to 300 seconds from 240 seconds July 10, 2009 Patch: *Now scales per player level and gives 100 global gold and 400 global experience to the team that kills him. *Respawn time increased by 60 seconds. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Removed from the . April 11, 2009 Patch: * Reduced gold reward to 180 from 235. }} Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Epic Monsters de:Drache en:Dragon es:Dragón pl:Smok pt-br:Dragão ru:Dragon